On continue pareil
by The Last Time Lord
Summary: Caragh Henry ne s'attendait pas que la vie pourrait la jouer une si mauvaise tour, mais c'etait le cas. Ses parents sont morts. De son bard, le Docteur vient de perdre Rose. Par coincidence pure, ces deux personnes se rencontre dans un parc, et ils s'aident de voir à travers de leur peine. OC. Doctor Who ne m'appartient pas, mais Caragh Henry est à moi. Désolé pour les fautes.


**On continue pareil**

« …Mais, y'a les fleurs, y'a les abeilles/  
La mer et le soleil/ On continue pareil… »  
- Mes Aïeux

Tout ce qu'il nous parvient dans la vie parvient pour le bien. Avant aujourd'hui, c'était un précepte auquel Caragh Henry se tenait, même lorsque les choses allaient moins bien. Toutefois, la jeune adulte de 19 ans avait de la difficulté à accepter en ce moment. Pourquoi alors ses parents sont-ils morts? Où était le bien dans cette tragédie-là?

La jeune adulte sentait des larmes piquer ses yeux à ces questions. Elle augmente le rythme de sa course pour augmenter son adrénaline, ce qui permettait Caragh à bloquer ses émotions. Son esprit est encore un peu insensible à cause du choc qu'elle a reçu lorsque deux policiers se sont pointés sur le seuil de sa porte pour annoncer que ses parents ont été tués par un conducteur ivre. Elle a essayé par la suite de rester à la maison, mais partout où elle regardait, elle voyait ses parents dans des reconstitutions de mémoires. Ce n'était pas long avant qu'elle ne soit plus capable de l'endurer. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait devenir folle si elle restait plus longtemps chez elle.

Il a fallu qu'elle sorte et qu'elle s'éloigne de ce lieu en toute vitesse. En sortant, elle a pris ses clés et a barré la porte. Ensuite, elle est partie en courant. Elle voulait juste s'éloigner de tout ce qui la rappelait de sa peine. Caragh rejetait toujours la réalité des morts de ses parents. Elle n'y voulait pas le croire. C'est pourquoi elle continue à courir en ce moment : pour s'enfuir de tout ce qui ne lui plaisait pas (ses problèmes, ses émotions, l'actualité, etc.).

Elle a couru jusqu'à ce que ses poumons brulent et ses jambes étaient lourdes comme du béton. La jeune reconnaît le parc de son enfance, et marche tout en se concentrant sur sa respiration, pour éviter qu'elle pense à sa situation.

Cinq minutes depuis qu'elle a arrêté de courir, vingt depuis qu'elle a quitté chez elle et presque une heure depuis le décès de ses parents. Un autre vague de chagrin, et encore des larmes qui la menaçaient de tombe. Elle se bat pour étouffer ses émotions, mais elle a de la difficulté de concentré parce que ses jambes lui font de trop mal. Pour éviter qu'elle éclate en sanglots en plein milieu du parc (malgré le fait que c'était minuit, Caragh n'aimait pas l'idée de créer une scène), elle s'assoit sur le banc le plus proche d'elle et recommence sa lutte.

Elle réussit à garder du contrôle pendant quelques minutes. Malheureusement, c'est à ce moment que son choc part, et Caragh n'est plus capable de retenir ses larmes. Elle commence à pleurer. Une voix étrangère et gentille venant de l'autre côté du banc la demande si elle avait besoin d'un mouchoir. Caragh sursaute et lève sa tête pour observer l'autre occupant du banc. C'était un homme, habillé d'un costume bleu rayé, qui avait la mine compatissant, mais attristée – comme si lui aussi a perdu quelqu'un cette journée-là. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais elle a l'impression qu'elle peut faire confiance à cet inconnu. Consciente qu'elle pleurait devant cet étranger, elle essuya son visage et tenta de se calmer un peu. Ensuite, elle prend le mouchoir qui était offert à elle. Elle le remercie. Il fait un petit hochement de la tête et la fixe pendant une seconde, air pensif.

« Qui as-tu perdu? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

Caragh fut surprise par cet étranger pour la deuxième fois. Comment a-t-il su qu'elle a perdu quelqu'un? Elle prenne une respiration profonde avant de le répondre dans une voix râpeuse: « Mes… mes parents. » Avant de s'effondrer dans des sanglots. L'expression de l'étranger devient plus sympathique, comme s'il comprenait. Silencieusement, sors un autre mouchoir de sa veste et la passe à Caragh, qui le remercie. Après quelques minutes, ses pleurs s'arrêtent. Embarrassée, elle lui demande pardon pour son comportement.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de te pardonner, tes réactions sont normales, si l'on prend en compte la situation. En vérité, c'est mieux que tu les pleures que tu gardes tout cette peine embouteillée à l'intérieur, car si tu ne le laisses pas sortir, la pression va continuer à monter et monter jusqu'à ce que ça explose – comme lorsqu'on brasse une bouteille de boisson gazeuse. » Il répond avec un petit sourire, mais ses yeux demeurent tristes. Il reprend la parole avec un ton plus sérieux et mélancolique. « En fait, je comprends ce que vous ressentiez. Moi aussi, j'ai perdu ma famille au complet – même quelques amies. Je viens de perdre ma meilleure amie, il n'y a pas très long temps. Je l'aimais aussi, mais j'ai manqué ma chance de lui dire. Et maintenant… » Il jette son regard vers le ciel et observe les étoiles. Il n'a jamais fini sa phrase.

La jeune Henry tourne ses yeux au ciel aussi. Elle se sent très perdue. « Comment aviez-vous réussi pour passer à travers? » Elle murmure. « Est-ce que c'est vrai que ça devient plus facile avec le temps, parce que j'ai l'impression que je me noie, et je ne sais pas si je vais être capable de m'en sortir. »

Il demeure pensif pendant un moment. « Honnêtement, ça va être tes amies, et non le temps, qui va t'aider à passer à travers de tout ça. Le temps cicatrise la blessure seulement. C'est en décidant que tu vas surmonter cette montagne que tu vas être capable de t'en remettre de cette tragédie. C'est faisant le deuil que tu vas t'en remettre. Cependant, même avant que tes amies puissent t'aider, il faut que tu ne perdes pas l'espoir. Il faut croire qu'il y a cette lumière-là au bout du chemin, même lorsque tu n'es pas capable de le voir. » Sa voix a une légère teinte d'amertume.

Elle réfléchit à ce qu'il vient de dire. Il y a un silence plaisant que tombe entre les deux.  
« Aviez-vous déjà perdu de l'espoir? » Elle lui demande.

« Oui, » répond-il honnêtement. « En fait, j'ai très peu d'espoir en ce moment. Je perds toujours tous ceux que j'aime. Chaque fois que je crois que le Destin va me donner une chance au bonheur, il me l'arrache d'entre mes mains. Je me demande si ça vaut la peine de vivre, parfois. Il y avait un temps où la vue des étoiles me remplissait avec joie, mais maintenant ils me laissent indifférent. Je me sens tellement seul… »

Caragh le regarde avec empathie, et elle lui prend une main pour le réconforter et lui fixe de son regard. Malgré sa tristesse personnelle, elle essaie de prendre un ton léger. « Ah, non! Pas de ça. Ne veniez-vous pas juste de me dire qu'il ne faut pas s'abandonner au désespoir? Qu'il faille toujours espérer, malgré la noirceur? » Il la regarde dans ses yeux, et Caragh fait comme lui. Son ton devient plus doux, et sa voix est remplie d'empathie lorsqu'elle reprend la parole. « Je suis désolée pour votre perte. Je suis désolée que tu aies perdu ton amie dont tu aimais, ta famille, et autres. Cela n'a pas de l'être facile, perdre autant de personnes que tu aimais. Mais c'est comme le singe dit dans le film "le Roi Lion" : ils vivent en toi. Même s'ils ne sont plus avec toi physiquement, ils seront toujours là dans votre cœur. Il est possible que le temps ne guérit point les blessures de l'âme, mais j'en suis sûre d'une chose : ça va bien aller, dans le fin. Malgré le fait que ca va mal maintenant, on peut toujours s'attendre à les bonnes choses dans la vie. » Elle lui donne un sourire faible avant de lâcher sa main et retourner son regard au ciel.

Les deux ont resté assis en silence jusqu'au moment que Caragh bâille. Elle regarda sa montre, s'étire et se lève. « Oh! Il fait très tard – je devrais rentrer chez moi, mais je voudrais vous remercier, Monsieur...?»

Le quidam s'élève à son tour. « John Smith; Dr. John Smith, et ca devrait être moi qui devrait te remercier – tu m'as aidé beaucoup.» Le docteur étend sa main.

« Nous nous sommes aidées, les uns et les autres. Merci, docteur. Prenez soins de vous. » Elle lui sert la main.

Le pair se salue et quitte dans deux directions opposés. Alors que Caragh était entrain de se diriger vers unes des sorties, elle entend un drôle de bruit, comme un ronflement venant de la direction où le Dr. Smith s'est dirigé. Elle se retourne, seulement pour remarquer qu'il n'y avait personne. Perplexe, elle haussa ses épaules et laisse tomber ce dernier évènement. Elle jeta un autre coup d'œil aux étoiles. Elle manquait ses parents terriblement, et elle est toujours triste qu'ils sont morts, mais la vie continue pareille et elle savait que ses parents voudraient qu'elle vive sa vie au maximum de ces potentiels. Et c'était exactement ce qu'elle allait faire.

Fin.


End file.
